In various sporting endeavors including but not limited to golf and tennis, it is preferable to lock the wrist rigidly and to prevent bending of the wrist. However, most sports enthusiasts who participate in these sports on a primarily social level, find it quite difficult to avoid bending the wrist due to the expected lapses in concentration.
Thus the present invention contemplates a sports training aid, particularly for golf and tennis, to be worn on the hand and wrist of the sports participant, which will prevent bending of the wrist and yet will not interfere with the normal gripping function of the hand.